fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Origami cat
The Origami Cat is a character from the Five Nights at Candy's series. While the first game only features it as an easter egg, it is absent in the second game and returns in the third game. In FNaC3, the Origami Cat is its own character, that assists Mary whenever she is dreaming. It is unknown whether the Origami Cat is an imaginary friend of Mary's or if it is an actual person, that is helping her by using hypnosis and just manifests as an Origami Cat in her mind. The Origami Cat is a cat made of folded blue paper. In FNaC3 it is stated, that it represents an actual origami cat, that Mary Schmidt made together with her mother about two years ago. FNaC In Five Nights at Candy's, the Origami Cat is a rare easter egg, that might randomly appear in various rooms around Candy's Burgers and Fries. All of his appearances, except the one when finishing 7/20 mode, are completely random. As such, the player might encounter Origami Cat on their playthrough, or miss him entirely until completing 7/20 mode. Origami Cat himself is completely harmless and won't attack the player. Origami_Cat_at_Cam10.png|Origami Cat appearing in Parts & Service Oragami Cat in Cam08.png|Origami Cat appearing in the Arcade Area 884.png|Origami Cat appearing in Backstage 1 362.png|He also makes an appearance when Mary gets the pink slip of termination after successfully finishing 7/20 mode Speculations Due to Origami Cat's nightmarish appearance in the ending of FNaC3, some players have been speculating, that Origami Cat and Shadow Candy might be the same character. Shadow_Candy.jpg|Shadow Candy as a rare hallucination in FNaC Origami Cat ending FNaC3.png|Origami Cat's nightmarish appearance in the ending of FNaC3 If Shadow Candy is brightened, he appears to have the same color as Origami Cat. Many fans believe that this confirms, that Shadow Candy is the Crigami Cat given the fact that when he appears in your window (most common on Night 3). It has also been stated, that when Blank tries to smash your window, Shadow Candy blocks his attack. As such, Shadow Candy would not be an enemy, but an ally protecting Mary. Only a few fans have experienced this, but Shadow Candy protecting Mary from Blank has been confirmed. Emil even stated, that Shadow Candy might be a "shadow guardian". Origami Cat's origin Emil said his old name was going to be "Wise cat", which is probably because Origami Cat looks like an origami version of Old Candy, that was used in one of the FNaC teasers known as the "Candy and Rat teaser". FNaC3 In Five Nights at Candy's 3, the Origami Cat helps Mary to fight RAT's and CAT's monstrous counterparts, that appear in her dreams. One of the game's endings, "the forgotten ending", features the Origami Cat. At first, it is sitting in place in the darkness, then it disappears and the eyes of a cat-like monster appear on screen. The dialogue in this ending indicates, that the creature is, in fact, Origami Cat. Dialogue with Mary Schmidt "Whoa hey! Mary aren't you going to say hello? Hello! I'm the Origami cat remember me? I have heard you have been having nightmares lately! That's what I'm here for! How am I here? Well you are dreaming! Well...sort of. This is your old room! Before you moved out! But it looks like you barely remember it! Do you remember the tape player your dad gave you? He gave it to you because you had trouble sleeping almost every night! Find it and then come back to me when you are done! I will be here if you need anything." - Origami Cat The forgotten ending If you knock over the origami cat on every night in your room, (located right of the closet) you will get a cutscene where the origami cat turns into a monster origami cat. Dialogue This is what Origami Cat tells the player or Mary, if they achieve the forgotten ending: "Look at me now. I just wanted to help. I was your friend, but now, you made me into one of them. You so badly wanted to forget me, and I don't know why... I was your last memory of her. Your mother. You made me with her all those years ago. I was supposed to bring you happiness. But now all I bring you is sorrow. I'm unwanted and unwanted memories...become nightmares." Origami Cat slowly starts to vanish "They'll keep coming back. They'll stop you from ever remembering the truth of what happened. It was your key to getting rid of them." He is completely gone by now "But now they'll haunt you forever..." A dark face with closed eyes slowly fades in "... But I have a solution... You can't possibly have any nightmares... If you can't sleep." The eyes suddenly open and the monstrous version of Origami Cat keeps blinking every once in awhile "No nightmares... other than me. But don't worry about me, I will stay here and watch you. Forever. It's ironic. you wanted to forget me so badly. But now because of what you turned me into. I'll be a thought hidden deep in the back of your mind. A lingering feeling of restlessness, that you'll never be able to get rid of. Truth is, I can't keep you awake forever. But I can keep you awake, every time you close your eyes... You'll be staring directly into mine." In the end, the text will be gone and all that's left is the monster, that Origami Cat has become, blinking at the player Origami Cat.gif|The ingame animation of Origami cat falling over FNaC 3 Forgotten Ending|A video, showcasing the full scene and its dialogue Speculations Although no one knows why Origami Cat appears in the first FNaC game, it is possible that the Mary from the first game is the same as the protagonist from FNaC3. Some fans believe, that the first game follows the third game's forgotten ending, because of the Origami Cat randomly appearing in Candy's Burgers and Fries and the Shadow Candy hallucination. This has not been confirmed by Emil yet. Other Emil stated, that if he creates a fourth game for the FNaC series, Origami Cat and Shadow Candy might be the main characters of the game. Origami cat Origami cat